


Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

by Followyourwaytodawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pixie Hollow, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followyourwaytodawn/pseuds/Followyourwaytodawn
Summary: A collection of snippets from my Soriku Pixie Hollow au! Somewhat interconnected shorts about daily life in Pixie Hollow and how a light fairy and a winter fairy make things work despite the distance.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been holding onto these for a little over a year and it was SUPPOSED to be a birthday gift for Kahazel. But here we are now, what matters is that I actually posted them finally lolol

"Don't tell the squirrels, but whenever we visit the main land, I pet every dog I see." Xion and Sora were loading up the fireflies to get ready for summer when Xion started getting daydreamy about the main land. "I wish we had dogs here," she sighed. " Don't get me wrong! The bugs and mice and birds and everyone are great but-!" Her wings lifted her higher as they gave an excited flutter.

Sora laughed, patting one of the little fireflies, "Well, you are the best animal talent I know! It makes sense that you love all the animals you meet!" A firefly escaped Sora's basket and flew to Xion, buzzing around her and chirping affectionately. "And they love you too!"

Xion giggled as she caught the bug, "You stay there til we get to the main land! Then you can stretch your wings!" Putting it back in the basket and securing the flap, Xion signaled to the cart driver that this batch was ready and they began to drive off.

"You know, I've heard there are wild dogs in Winter! I think they're called wolves! We should go check them out!" Sora suggested.

Xion raised an eyebrow with a smug little smirk, "Oh yeah?" She fluttered closer, tone teasing, "You sure this isn't just an excuse to go see a certain winter fairy?"

A red blush overtook Sora's cheeks immediately and he began sputtering, "N-no! I just- you said you- they're dogs! And he- yes he's there but-! DOGS."

Laughter bubbled over Xion's smug expression. Sora zipped away, hiding his red face from everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever heard the story of how Ven and Roxas ended up in Pixie Hollow?" Lea was going about his daily chores gathering tinder when Sora had found him and they got to chatting. "Honestly, it's my favorite story, especially considering people think they're the same fairy."

Sora laughed, picking up a couple twigs and handing them to Lea, "Oh yeah, they have the same laugh, right!"

"Born of, Sora, they were born of the same laugh," Lea shook his head and poked a twig in his direction. "Anyway, yeah, so Ven ended up getting to meet everyone after he was born, but Roxas, bless him, fell into the dust depot! He's so grumpy because he was born upside down!" Both fairies burst out into a fit of giggles, and Sora dropped his sticks in favor of clutching his sides.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter was always such an interesting season. From the snowflakes to the icicles to the animals that only lived there, Sora felt he would never lose his wonder in winter. After the frost fairies dusted his wings carefully with their protective talent, he dashed off toward the village, hoping to catch a certain someone by surprise. 

Of course, he could surprise anyone by knocking down their door before the sun had even fully risen in the sky. What could he say? When the sun rose, so did light fairies. 

"RIKU!" Sora yelled as he barged through the door. Understandably startled, said fairy nearly threw his pine nut breakfast across the room. Sora laughed an excitable little giggle as he fluttered over to the table. "Suuuurprise! I brought you a gift! Sunflower seeds and pokeberry!"

As he began to rummage through his bag, Riku tiredly watched as Sora found and placed his presents on the table. "I think the pokeberry might have frozen on the way over, but the sunflower seeds should be good!"

Riku smiled, shaking his head, "Thanks, Sora, I appreciate it." His gaze moved from the table to the light fairy to find him grinning expectantly back. "Okay what is this for?" He asked tentatively, a little afraid of the answer. The last time Sora tried to bribe him with presents, he asked to be taken to the top of the mountain. Only the coldest, most dangerous part, of course.

Sora huffed when he realized Riku figured out his game but shook it off quickly. Putting on his brightest smile, he clasped his hands together and begged, "Please, please, pleeeease can you take me ice skating todaaay!! You promised to take me before I leave for the mainland!" He wanted to learn so badly… the added bonus of Riku having to hold his hands the whole time didn't influence his desire one bit. Nope, nada.

Riku shook his head, playful exasperation touching his expression, "Sora, you don't have to bribe me to take you ice skating." He stood from the table, crossing the room to his wardrobe. The tinkers had created ice skates for all the warm fairies who couldn't naturally skim the icy lakes in the winter woods. Sora left his with Riku because he didn't want to carry them to and from the warm side. 

Riku took the skates from his wardrobe and closed the door gently. He held the skates out for Sora with a little challenge, "You ready?"

With a smile as bright as the sun itself, Sora nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku felt warm for hours after Sora left. Not  _ dangerously  _ warm, but still warm? On his way to the owls, one of the frost fairies had said his cheeks were flushed blue, and asked if he was sick. Naminé teased him for smiling too much when he passed her. He tried to avoid crossing paths with other fairies after that. 

He passed a patch of ice on the way up the mountain, when a bright flash blinded him for a moment. Throwing his hand up to shield his eyes, Riku fluttered back a bit and looked around for whatever was causing the beam of light. 

Nestled in the sheet of ice below him, a piece of oddly shaped metal glinted in the light from its frozen prison inside the ice. He slowed his wings and lowered to the ground, peering at it curiously. It had three points to the top and a flat bottom, couldn't be bigger than the palm of his hand, but the ice could distort the size.

His first thought about this weird object,  _ Sora would definitely pick this up if he found it. _ That brought a little grin to his face. 

Looking around, he searched for something he could use to pry it out of the ice. A little ways away he saw a crumbling rock face on the mountain.  _ A flat stone could work… _

Several minutes and a few stones later, and Riku had the weird piece of metal in his hands. He was no tinker talent, but he had a couple ideas of what to do with it.


	5. Chapter 5

"-and he held my hands the whole time and caught me when I fell," Sora paused in his endless ramble about Riku taking him ice skating to sigh dreamily.

Kairi giggled at him as she tended to some tulip buds, giving them a little pat to encourage them to open up. "So I take it you had a great time, then?" She teased, moving on to the next flower. She was still working hard and listening diligently at the same time. 

Sora made a scrunched up face and shook his head at her teasing, before settling against a tulip leaf and his smile was unable to be contained, "Yeah, of course! Next time you should come with me!"

"And get stuck third wheeling you lovebirds, no thanks!" She laughed. Kairi had met Riku a few times when Sora had dragged her to the Winter Woods, and she liked him very well! But, when he and Sora started googoo eyes at each other every time, she would find a reason to go hang out with the frost fairies. "So when are you two going to be all official," she wondered aloud.

Cheeks lighting up bright red, Sora stammered, "What, no, I mean, it's not-" the garden fairy raised one smug eyebrow at him and he sighed, sliding into the dip of the leaf. "It's… complicated. He's in Winter. And I'm over here. It can't- we won't be together all the time, so it'll be hard, right?" His wings and shoulders drooped sadly. He had thought about this often, and the frequency of these thoughts only increased the more he saw Riku. If only they'd both been born in the same Seasons, they could have been-

A sudden strong gust of wind blew into them, knocking Kairi into the bell of a tulip and kicking Sora clean off his leaf. As he righted himself, Sora heard laughter.

In a plume of pollen, Kairi shot out of the flower shaking her fist in the air, "Vanitas! If I see. ONE. JUST ONE. Petal out of place, I am going to Queen Aqua! And we will be having WORDS."

The fast flier simply smirked, cocky and uncaring, before zooming off.

"Honestly. The  _ nerve  _ of him! We're all working so hard and- UHG." Crossing her arms with a little stomp to the air below her, Kairi quickly turned to inspect all the flowers around her. Just a little ruffled, not damaged. 

Sora helped her shake off all of the pollen from her hair and dress, before deciding he was distracting her from her work too much. Bidding her goodbye, he flew off toward summer meadow, their conversation still fresh in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't underestimate the power of a lily pad, man!" Demyx piped up, as he lazed back in said plant. "Get your wings wet and gotta be somewhere in ten minutes? Lilypad. Need to take a nap but there's nowhere comfy on land? Lilypad. Training frogs? Lilypad! Possibilities are endless!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Um, thanks Demyx, but I… I didn't ask?" Xion said gently, trying to focus on her tadpoles without getting wet.

The water fairy laughed, "That's what I'm here for! Helpful and unexpected advice!"

Xion wanted to correct him that unexpected really meant unsolicited, but a tadpole splashed her right as she opened her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Queen Aqua had just sat down for a short rest after a long day of royal duties. The Minister of Spring was worried the daisies might come out the wrong color next season- ivory instead of stark white. The complaint had tickled her, but with grace and poise, she reassured the minister that all would be well in the end. 

That had been the easiest meeting of her day. The scout reports of a hawk family near the meadow hit the top priority and most stressful of meetings. When a rare 10 minute break appeared in her schedule, she took the opportunity. And of course, would never last. 

A short knock sounded from her door. 

She straightened up in her seat, patting the nonexistent wrinkles from the shimmering skirt of her gown and said, "Come in."

The door cracked open just an inch, yet no one entered, "Do you have a minute, my lady?"

A relieved smile graced the queen's lips as she relaxed back into her chair, "Yes, of course, Terra."

The door opened, Terra pushing it with his foot as his hands were occupied holding an acorn teapot and two matching teacups. He fluttered over to her desk and sat them down before pulling up a seat for himself. "Minister of Autumn gave me a break, so I thought I'd make some fresh chamomile tea to share," he said as he poured the steaming liquid into each cup.

"Thank you, Terra," Aqua sighed, carefully taking the cup when he offered it to her. When it was just the two of them, the crown and manners slid away, and they were just two childhood friends together. The queen never knew when she would get a moment to truly relax, so Terra's interruptions were always welcome. 

"So, what kind of trouble are we getting into today, my lady?" Fall's apprentice teased, sitting back in his chair. He looked over his cup at Aqua. "Maybe it's leaf surfing down the autumn breeze? Or is your schedule too full to fit fun in?"

Rolling her eyes, Aqua rested her elbow on the arm of her chair, fist supporting her jaw. "What makes you think I don't find my duties fun enough?"

"Oh, so you enjoy hearing the Ministers agonize over every detail?"

"Detail work is rewarding, especially when you see all the seasons come together flawlessly at the end. It's an art."

"Even an artist gets tired."

"Oh, shut up."

Another knock interrupted their laughter and ended the queen's short break. She sighed, of course the next meeting would start early. Terra collected the teapot set, but left a cup with Aqua.

"There, now you have an excuse to venture over to Fall later. Can't forget to return something you borrowed." Terra winked as he exited the office.

Even though it was a tiny part of her busy day, visits from Terra made it easier to smile through the rest of her meetings.


End file.
